Patapon 2 Bosses
Patapon 2 is filled with powerful monsters who serve as the Bosses of the game. Each one is very unique, with specific strengths and weaknesses which are fire, ice, sleep and knock back, and the lower are their HP, the easier become to stagger them, so knowing what each species can do is vital to survival. Most boss types have two different versions, except for the Dinosaur-Type, which has three. Unlike the original game, however, not all of the bosses will be fought during the main storyline. To find certain creatures, you'll have to retrieve their eggs (usually from their weaker or stronger counterparts) and battle them in the Patagate. The list of boss types and their members can be found below. Dinosaurs These are Patapon's basic bosses, massive reptilian creatures with elemental breath. Easy to stagger and vulnerable to knockback, making them valuable item-droppers. Prone to dropping Ores, like Titanium or Adamantine.Some of them might even drop rare materials. Dodonga The Dodonga is the first boss in Patapon 2, where it must be killed to obtain the Mater Sprout to revive Mater tree of life. It is blue and black, with three curved spikes on its forehead (resembling a mohawk) and a slight horn on its nose. It is first seen on the fourth level, "Guardian of the Mater Sprout." Afterwards, it may be fought in the level "Dodonga at Dongara Ruins." Initially, Dodonga has three attacks: 1. Breathing fire after raising its head. 2. Lowers its head slightly, then headbutts your Patapons, sending them flying. 3. Ducks down (without lowering its head), then eats one of your Patapons (You can get them back after the mission, but this is notable for preventing your Hero from reviving mid-battle). After level ten, it gains the powerful roar attack of its stronger cousins as well, so if its jaw starts twitching, get ready for some pain! Majidonga This is a larger, spikier, red-scaled version of Dodonga. Its head lacks the "mohawk" of its lesser cousin, instead bearing two huge horns. This boss is only seen on foggy days in Dongara Ruins. The first time you fight it, it is called the "Invisible Dragon in the Fog". It has similar abilities to its lesser cousin, but is significantly stronger. Notably, the mere sound of its roar can strike with the force of Dodonga's fire breath and headbutt combined. This powerful new attack can devastate your Patapons-and unlike Dodonga, Majidonga gets this move from Level 1.so be carefull for head attacks. Kacchindonga This mighty dragon of ice has a grievous reputation of crushing entire armies in one attack. It is arguably the rarest enemy of all, only appearing when snow falls at the Dongara Ruins. Nicknamed "The Great Dinosaur", it is one of the most powerful enemies in the game. Beating it is one of the game's ultimate goals. In addition to its incredibly high health and tremendous strength, the icy weather constantly freezes your Patapons, leaving them vulnerable to its attacks. This pale-blue, ice-covered dinosaur is basically an incredibly strong version of Dodonga and Majidonga, sporting the same attacks. However, its breath freezes its victims instead of setting them alight, and its roar sacrifices speed (taking twice as long to charge as normal attacks) for ridiculous power-an unprepared army can be easily destroyed in a single use of this deadly attack. Luckily, you can use the PON CHAKA song and then the CHAKA CHAKA song, in that order, to lower the damage dramatically.If one mistake made before an attack happens you might be done for sure. Birds Oversized, ill-tempered Mochichis that can be killed for bones. Apart from being much larger, stronger, and angrier than normal Mochichis, they can fly (somehow) and emit debilitating gases. At low levels, ironically, they are among the most passive bosses in the game, only awakening when attacked. They`re pretty easy to stagger, but unlike Dodonga, they have a counter for it. Mochichichi The Mochichichi looks like a Mochichi but bigger and with green markings.The Mochichichi is also the game's second boss, appearing in the level "Mochichichi's Counterattack". It mainly and with alot of gas! attacks with its sharp beak, but can also jump on Patapons or blast them with sleeping gas from an... interesting place. Mochichichi's attacks include a vicious triple peck (after it glares down at your army), a full-bodied ground pound (telegraphed when it looks to the sky), and a mostly defensive blast of sleep-inducing gas usually used after being staggered (and if that isn't enough warning, its angry stance will probably do it). After level ten, Mochichichi also adds a tornado attack to its movelist. Fenicci The Fenicci is a large flame, demon-like cousin of Mochichichi. Like a phoenix, it is totally engulfed in flames. It is battled right after the fight with Garuru. It cannot be set on fire, but is vulnerable to ice-bring enough freezing weapons to the fight, and expect a bounty of rare items. It fights much like Mochichichi, but adds fire to its sleeping gas, and sports the ability to summon deadly tornadoes from Level 1. When it sits on the ground and raises its wings, keep your head down and run for your life! Spiders Spindly arachnid monsters that dwell in the fog. Without rain, they are invisible and invulnerable to damage, but when visible, suffer from a weak head and susceptibility to fire. They can be battled for fangs. Centura First seen in the story mission "Wicked Acts," Centura appears as a large three-legged spider. It is black and yellow, and mainly fights using its barbed tail. Centura's three attacks are: inflating its head and stabbing itself to spray sleeping gas everywhere; raising its tail out of sight before smashing your Patapons with it; and pointing its tail at a Patapon, impaling it, and draining it dry. After level ten, it also gains its nastier cousin's skewer attack. Darantula The upgraded form of Centura, Darantula is a stronger spider with pink and purple coloration and strange, disc-like shapes growing on its legs. Has the ability to skewer entire phalanxes of Patapons with a single stab of its tail. Darantula has all of Centura's attacks, along with its own powerful tail skewer. When it twirls its tail and holds it behind its body, anything standing before it is in for a nasty, sleep-inducing blow. If you can't get in the air, a single use of this attack can put an end to the fight. Golem Large wooden monsters that resemble robots. They can be defeated for the wood that makes up their bodies. They are strong, resistant to critical hits, and sport somewhat unorthodox attack patterns, but are also relatively slow, large targets that are weak against knockback. Mainly rely on their powerful arms and tremendous mass in battle. Gaeen Gaeen is the basic goliath, which can only be fought in the Patagate. The fight is unlocked by beating Dogaeen for the first time, and taking Gaeen's Egg. Gaeen has three attacks, gaining another after level ten: 1) He stiffens up as his eyes flash, then a weak, long-ranged laser comes out of them. 2) Raising his hands above his head, he slams them into any Patapons standing underneath. 3) Slides his hands along the ground, then throws your Patapons up into the air. 4) After level ten, he can crouch down, before jumping right on top of your Patapons. Dogaeen Dogaeen, the stronger, more monstrous goliath, is unlocked via a scroll. The first time you kill him, you earn the Pon Pata song of Retreat. As usual, it has the same attacks as Gaeen, but can perform the body slam attack from Level 1. Get ready to run when it leans forward, holds its arms behind it, and wags its tongue. Mammoths The mammoths are hardy monsters that dwell in icy lands. High health (even for bosses), resistant to ice, and very difficult to stagger, but incredibly large, slow, and flammable targets. They drop all kinds of meat. Manboth Seen in the story, the Manboth is a thick-furred beast from ancient times. His appearance is like a mammoth (obviously, hence the name) with icy armor on his back. He is sleeping in a glacier when you meet him, so you'll need to break the shell to begin the battle. Manboth has three moves until he reaches Level 10. He can freeze himself and everything around him with a powerful roar (he tucks his trunk under him to warn you of this), throw your Patapons into the air with a charge (backing up as a signal), or simply smash his front feet into the ground (telegraphed when he rears back on his hind legs). At Level 10, he also gets Manboroth's ice breath, signalled by raising his trunk or lying it on the ground. Manboroth The mighty Manboroth is arguably one of the toughest enemies to kill, with tremendous health and powerful attacks, but doing so rewards you with the Pon Chaka ("Hold-tight Hoe-down") and high-quality meat. It acts much like Manboth, but boasts the ability to expel chilling winds from its trunk that stop Patapons cold. Unlike most bosses, it has two versions of the technique: a straight gust that also blows Patapons away (when it lies its trunk flat on the ground) and an arcing rain of snowflakes that inflicts light damage (when its trunk curls upwards). Lesser Demons Final boss material in the previous game, Demons make a return as mid-game enemies. They have two forms, a dragon-like biped and a dog-like quadruped. They have deadly powers in either form, but switch between them rather slowly, opening an opportunity for attack. They drop Hides of varying quality, and they are weak against fire. Goruru The final boss of Patapon is back as the guardian of an egg in the Patagate. It's still got two attacks per form...at least until Level 10. *In dragon mode, it can throw dark fireballs at your army (after holding out its left hand and summoning the fireball), grab a Patapon and incinerate it with lightning (after pausing, crouching, and holding out its right hand), or-after Level 10-freeze your Patapons and blow them away with its wings. *Gorl's dog form can spit out debilitating embers (lowering its head and pointing its tail down are the key warnings), trample Patapons with a charge (when it backs up and poses, get ready to flee), and-after Level 10-launch a gigantic laser from its mouth (similar warning to the first attack, but with the tail pointing up). Garuru Garuru is an advanced form of Patapon 1's final boss. It is the third and final pet of the Black Hoshipon, guarding the World's Core. Its attacks and forms are the same as Gorl's, but it doesn't need to be at Level 10 to use its freezing wind and laser attacks. Fortunately, you obtain the DonDon jump command before the fight, which can evade all of the beast's attacks-just make sure to know when you can afford to defend (Dark embers and freezing wind) or retreat (Dark fireball, grab attack, ram attack), and when you can't (Mouth laser)! Garuru is a stronger version of Gorl/Goruru and different in color. Knels Massive, multi-eyed, worm-like monsters that swim through the earth like water. Use their impressive bulk and powerful fire breath to their advantage in combat, but vulnerable to sleep attacks. Able to tunnel underground to evade some blows. Can be battled for Vegetables. Zaknel Zaknel is a giant, orange-eyed worm that has several plants and trees on its back. Fought after the Patapons cross the desert, it uses a body slam (telegraphed when it straightens its body and looks up), fire breath (which you see coming as it curls into a backwards "S"-shape), and an earthquake attack (when it lies on the ground). By Level 10, it's also using Dokaknel's rolling attack. Dokaknel Dokaknel is a stronger, green-eyed version of Zaknel that has harpoons and other weapons on its back instead of trees. Despite its size, it can actually roll through the ground like a sawblade (after waving its head back and forth), devastating Patapons in its path. All of its attacks are otherwise the same as Zaknel's, but stronger. Plants Yet another returning Patapon enemy, Plants resemble giant, alien Venus Fly Traps crossed with a bouquet in a pot. They secrete spores that can put any Patapon to sleep, leaving the boss free to capture and devour them with its pincer-like auxilliary vines. Reasonably fast, and a terror to melee warriors, but easily stunned and sensitive to fire. They are the only source of Seeds in the game (apart from Gancheeks). Shookle The Shookle is the basic Plant boss. It uses sleeping gas (either after bending its vines backward or by staggering) to soften up its foes before jumping on them (holding its vines over its head) or eating them three at a time (after holding its vines in front of itself). Later, it even gains Shooshookle's vine-spawning abilities. Thankfully, its vines are easily destroyed by fire, which can free trapped Patapons. Shooshookle This boss can only be fought in the Patagate, unlocked with the defeat of a level 5 Shookle. Essentially the same, but stronger, faster, and able to spit out seeds which grow into short-lived spears to stab foes (which happens when it lifts its vines above its head, with the "claws" facing upwards). Crabs The second biggest bosses in Patapon 2, and the final returning face from the original game, Crabs are fast and aggressive monsters who attack with massive pincers and strange froth from their mouths. Creatures of fire, they can ignite Patapons with their slashes, but are vulnerable to being frozen. They drop fluids when fought. Ciokina Only fought in the Patagate, after you beat Cioking once, this weaker, orange version of Cioking uses bubbles that put Patapons to sleep (snapping her claws at the same time), slashing attacks (snapping her claws alternately), and simply tossing Patapons away (rearing over your army instead of backwards). Gains Cioking's death-inducing bubbles at Level 10, which are signalled by the boss bobbing up and down on its legs. Cioking Monstrous, spine-ridden (and weapon-ridden) crustacean. Combines sleep-inducing bubbles with devastating pincer attacks. Among the hardest mandatory monsters in the game, boasting two instant-death attacks (throwing Patapons and spitting bubbles that suffocate them). You learn the DonChaka party song before the fight, which can greatly reduce the effect of the sleep bubbles. Living Fortresses Demonic, fortress-like robots that wield high-tech weapons. They usually prefer bombs with a variety of negative effects. Their attack cues are more subtle than most bosses, requiring a sharp eye and ear to identify. Incredibly resistant to damage, but very easy to knock over and stagger. Drop Alloys when battled. Kanogias The Kanogias is a massive war machine brought into the Patapon world by the Karmen. One of the final obstacles between the Patapons and Ormen Karmen, it is armed with firey machine guns (which wave around and whirr as the boss leans forward to attack), a wrecking ball above its head (the boss lowers it slightly, leans forward, and makes clanging sounds before wielding it), and the ability to spit out bombs from its mouth (leans backward and opens its mouth). By Level 10, it even has a cannon strong enough to destroy anything standing on the ground. Ganodias A mighty guardian boss that lurks in the last "ruins" level before the final battle with Dettankarmen and he is a little more resistant to knock back than Kanogias. Apart from improved versions of Kanogias' attacks, it possesses a tremendously powerful (and ridiculously huge) weapon: the Ultimate Destruction Cannon, which obliterates all that stands before it. Luckily, it lacks vertical range, so be ready to jump when the boss' upper body opens up, because tha is the only way to survive this powerful weapon. Unlocked after you destroy Zugagang Lv. 3. Greater Demons Not to be confused with their hide-dropping cousins, Great Demons are nightmarish beasts of pure evil. They are hard to stagger, have lethal attacks, and ultimately are near-invincible. Like their lesser cousins, they have two forms: Dragon Form and Cyclops Form. Unlike regular Demons, the transformation is very fast. Both of the creatures have the ability to consume 5 Patapon at once. Great Demons drop large amounts of Ka-Ching when defeated. Dettankarmen Known more commonly as "The Final Boss," Dettankarmen is nearly unstoppable. Its attacks include spraying sleeping gas on the Patapons (leans backward as though preparing to lunge), slashing at them with its claws (briefly retreats, and then leaps forward and rears on its hind legs), and transforming into Cyclops Form to incinerate (and eat) an unlucky victim. Zuttankarmen Zuttankarmen, also known as "The Other Face," or "The Grey Rainbow," is a hidden boss very few players ever discover. It can be unlocked by defeating Dettankarmen three times and collecting the spawned item. It is the most powerful single foe in the game, having even higher stats and more lethal attacks than Dettankarmen, including eating five Patapons at once and summoning a deadly meteor shower. Others There are several other enemies in the game who could be considered bosses, but who do not fit with the established form of the monsters mentioned above. These beings are generally affiliated with the Karmen and Akumapon tribes, either as high-ranking members of their organization, or as powerful creatures and devices directly aiding their forces. *The Dark One *Bababan *Kuwagattan and Matango *The Karmen castle at Sokshi Gate *The Karmen Generals (Nomen, Kimen, and Hukmen) *Pharamatara *Zugagang *Ormen Karmen﻿ Ancestral guardian patapon 3.png|Dodonga UCES-01177 11213191514 923.jpg|Majidonga Kachindonga.png|Kacchidonga Mochicchichi Egg.jpg|Mochichichi Centura.jpg|Centura 5.png|Darantula 8.jpg|Manboth Wormboss.jpeg|Zaknel 550.jpg|Cioking in farming UCES-01177 11213191731 531.jpg|DettanKarmen Trivia *The Dragon species has the most bosses on the series, so far. *Golems and Plants both tend to "fake out" players by retreating a short distance and then returning to the fray. Great Demons also use this tactic, but much less frequently. Birds do it too, but their tactic is more predictable (being used after a gas attack). *There are fourteen bosses that can ignite Patapons (Dodonga and Majidonga, Knels, Golems, Crabs, Fenicci, Lesser Demons, Living Fortresses, and Zuttankarmen), seven with freezing abilities (Kacchindonga, Demons, Mammoths, and Living Fortresses), and sixteen with the ability to force Patapons to sleep (Birds, Spiders, Plants, Crabs, Demons, Living Fortresses, and Greater Demons). Of those bosses, five can inflict two different status effects (Fenicci, Crabs, and Greater Demons), while Demons and Living Fortresses can inflict all three. Most bosses can stagger Patapons with at least one of their attacks *Seven boss types possess instant-kill attacks (Dinosaurs, Crabs, Plants, Demons, Spiders, Living Fortresses, and Greater Demons). Four types have an instant-kill attack that can affect multiple Patapons (Crabs, Plants, Living Fortresses, and Greater Demons), but only Crabs and Greater Demons have multiple attacks that instantly defeat their victims. *All bosses can drop Ancient, Giant, or Heaven equipment at a certain level, but Dokaknel, Cioking, Shookle, and Dogaeen are the only bosses who can drop entirely unique weapons. Dokaknel drops a spear, while the other three drop horns. *Every one of the Demons' attacks can be dodged by jumping (DonDonChakaChaka), while retreating (PonPataPonPata) can almost certainly evade everything the Birds can throw at your army. Other bosses require a combination of jumping, defending, and retreating to escape all of their abilities. See also *Patapon 3 Bosses Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 2 Category:Bosses